Destiny of Butler
by EunHaebeby077
Summary: ini semua tentang dirimu. Tentang cara mu memperlakukan ku. Bukan Cuma hati yang kau sakiti Juga hidup ku ! aku berhenti , aku menyerah , bebas kan aku. WonKyu, KiHyun


Desteny of a butler

Author : Eunhae_beby077

Ide cerita : Eunhae_beby077 feat

**Pairing :**WonKyu / kihyun and others

**Disclaimer :**Markus Cho punya saya di FF ini .. yang lain silahkan miliki :D

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"ini semua tentang dirimu. Tentang cara mu memperlakukan ku. Bukan Cuma hati yang kau sakiti Juga hidup ku ! aku berhenti , aku menyerah , bebas kan aku

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marcus Cho pov**

**Jantung ini berdetak. Bibir ini begetar, sungguh menahan ini membuat dadaku sesak. Seperti berada di tempat yang sempit lalu ada seseorang yang menusuk ku langsung tepat di jantung. Seperti raga ini tak berguna untuk nya. Seperti tubuh ini tak bisa di nikmati nya.**

**Tanpa ku sadari bulir bulir hangat ini mengalir deras di pipiku. Entah lah bagaimanapun juga aku memang tak pantas untuk nya. Dan seberapa banyak pun butiran mutiara ini jatuh tak akan merubah nya. Oh tuhan kuat kan aku. Tabah kan aku tuhan. "Cho kyuhyun tahan."**

**Namun kenapa air mata sialan ini terus berlinang. Oh Tuhan haruskah aku memaki diriku sendiri atas ketidak berdayaan ini. Sungguh hati ku teramat perih saat ini, jika aku boleh jujur. Dan jika boleh aku berteriak akan kuteriakan nama nya sekuat kuat nya agar semua tau betapa teriris nya hati ku. Kepedihan ini , luka ini akan ku ingat.**

**Mungkin tak sekarang tapi nanti akan tiba saat nya dia berlutut dan memohon aku untuk kembali padanya. **

_**Perih kau robek hati ku**_

_**Menusuk jantung ku**_

_**Membuat ku membeku**_

_**Perih kau lukai aku**_

_**Terbuai kata cinta mu**_

_**Menyesakkan ku**_

**Bryan trevor kim**

**Author pov **

**Dia …**

**Namja itu , seorang berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah tampan sekaligus manis nya. Rambut ikal kecoklatan menambah aksen special yang hanya mungkin tertuju pada nya. Lihat lah semua mata bahkan tertuju pada nya. Mata penu kekaguman dari para wanita dan mata penuh kekecewaan dari pada namja sekitar nya.**

**Kau tau satu hal, dia luar biasa.**

**Dia memang hanyalah seorang butler. Pesuruh sekaligus peliharaan majikan yang berperan begitu terhormat. Tak semua orang bisa seperti nya dan tak semua orang pula bisa berada di posisi nya.**

**Dia ..**

**Mencntai sang majikan.**

**Teramat dalam**

**Dia cho kyuhyun.**

**Ayo lah cho jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi. Dia yang kau tatap punggung nya sekarang tak akan pernah berbalik dan menatap kembali mata yang penuh harapan milik mu. Kesetiaan mu bagi nya bukan lah sebuah cinta melain kan pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan sebagai seorang peiharaan.**

**Kau tau cho, kau mungkin tak lebih dari seekor anjing dimata nya. Begitu setia melindungi sang majikan tanpa harus memikir kan diri nya sendiri**

**Hemm …**

**Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku sedang mengarang kebohongan.**

**TIDAK CHO ! Ini kenyataan yang harus kau terima**

"**sssh" . Kau mendesis tidak terima dengan apa yang sedang panca indramu rasakan.**

**Mata mu yang sedang melihat nya bergumul dengan seorang yeoja yang bahkan kau sendiri yang memanggil nya. Telinga mu yang tak pantas mendengar desahan penuh nikmat dari kedua nya. Kulit mu yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Karena rasa takut akan kehilangan nya. Bahkan lidah mu terasa keluh untuk berucap dan menghentikan segalanya. **

**Sekali lagi cho , aku pantas untuk mengejek mu. Mengatai dirimu yang lemah sebagai seorang pecundang. Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan tingkah laku si keparat choi itu.**

"**hentikan" gumam mu, yang bahkan dinding di samping mu tak bisa mendengar nya. Tuhan mungkin tahu dan dia mengirimkan cairan bening bagaikan permata itu jatuh dari mata mu.**

**Isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir merahmu. Seringgai kebanggan mu entah hilang kemana. Tergantikan dengan senyuman perih yang membuat hati siapa pun pilu melihat nya.**

"**siwon-ssi" kau memangil nama nya dia tak mendengar mu. Dan dia tak mau tahu keadaan mu yang bahkan jauh lebih hancur. Tangan mu mengepal kuat, melampiaskan rasa sakit berlebih di hati mu. Duri duri itu kembali menancap di hati mu yang polos. Bahkan mungkin tiada tempat lagi untuk menambah nya. **

"**hentikan ini" suara mu cukup menggema di ruangan mewah milik keluarga choi. Kesunyian seolah membantu mu. Namun suara desahan namja yang sudah mencapai klimaks nya itu menelan suara mu. Duri duri itu bertambah lagi. "HENTIKAN INI CHOI SIWON" tariak mu. Membuat mereka tergugah. Mereka menatap mu, dirimu yang tragis dengan erangan pilu menyayat hati. **

"**Aku pergi tuan muda" kau membungkuk formal seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Kau keluar dari ruangan itu. "tetap berdiri disana Kyuhyun-ssi". Suara berat seseorang menghentikan langkah mu, orang yang amat kau cintai.**

**Kau memohon pada nya dan itu terlihat jelas dari tatatpan mata mu pada nya. Dia menyeringgai. Seolah kepedihan kau rasakan suatu permainan yang menyenagkan bagi nya. "buka mata mu dan jagan tutup telingamu". Ucap ny Dengan nada yang begitu dingin—mebuat mu mengutuk tugas mu yang terlahir hanya untuk melayani nya.**

"**akan ku buktikan pada mu Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku seorang STRAIGH dan selamanya tak bisa membalas cinta bodoh seorang Gay seperti mu".**

**Bryan trevor kim**

**Malam ini , suasana bahagia menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Choi. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kesempurnaan keluarga itu?**

**Keluarga terhormat dengan kekayaan menggunung. Keluarga terhormat yang begitu di segani dengan kesempurnaan keluarga tersebut. Namun siapa yang tahu bahwa di dalam keluarga tersebut terdapat kesalahan—sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin tak ada yang dapat mengetahuinya.**

**Namja itu—**

**Seorang yang bertubuh tinggi, dengan wajah tampan manis khasnya. Wajah datar yang memang dimilikinya sebagai seorang butler mungkin harus di akui membantunya. Membantunya untuk menutupi kesedihan di hatinya yang di penuhi duri duri tajam yang menancap dalam. **

"**Bukankah tuan muda Choi kita amat tampan, Kyuhyun—ssi" seorang yeoja berpakaian maid yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya. Kyuhyun membisu, masih betah dengan ekspresinya. **

**Hingga—**

**Cincin itu tersemat di jari manis yeoja cantik yang menjadi bintang utama di keluarga Choi malam ini. Keluarga yang membuat keluarga Choi semakin sempurna. Tepukan riuh dan senyuman lebar para tamu terlihat. Seandainya—engkaulah yang berada di sana Kyuhyun. Apakah kau akan berpikir mereka akan tersenyum begitu bangga dan lebarnya?**

**Mungkin—**

**TIDAK**

**Mereka akan memaki dan menghina keluarga Choi karena keberadaanmu yang tak seharusnya. **

"**Kyuhyun—ssi" Kyuhyun tersentak saat dirasakannya sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh kulit putih pucatnya. Di dongakkannya wajahnya, manik dark brownnya menatap sendu manik hitam kelam Nyonya Choi. "Nyonya besar" lirih Kyuhyun.**

**Nyonya Choi tersenyum, "Bukankah Siwon kita sudah dewasa?" ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan senyuman perihnya. Ia turut bahagia. Bahagia untuk majikannya. Majikannya yang sedang bersanding dengan seorang wanita seperti yang seharusnya. **

_**Kelamnya malam mungkin tak bisa mengalahkan kelamnya hatiku.**_

_**Taburan bintang takkan pernah bisa menutupi luka ini.**_

_**Semakin lama semakin dalam seiring besarnya intesitas cahaya bulan yang memandikannya.**_

_**Aku terluka.**_

_**Aku tersudut di tengah tawa riang para manusia yang menyanjungmu.**_

_**Menyanjung keindahanmu bersama mahluk Tuhan yang memang seharusnya,**_

_**Menjadi mahluk terindah di Dunia INI.**_

**Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri koridor rumah besar yang amat ia hapal dengan baik. Isakkan lirih mengiringi langkah panjangnya. Ia terluka. Siapa yang tak terluka, saat melihat kekasih yang amat ia cintai sedang bertunangan dengan orang lain tepat di depan matanya?**

**Adakah orang yang lebih tegar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun di dunia ini?**

**Dia tak marah.**

**Dia mengakui, ia pantas menerima ini. **

**Karena dia—**

**Seorang namja.**

**GREEB…**

**BRAAKK…**

**Kyuhyun meringis. Keremangan koridor sepi itu menjadi saksi bisu seorang majikan yang kini menatap nyalang ke dalam obsidian milik peliharaannya. Punggungnya yang terasa perih tak terlalu ia pedulikan. Hatinya—jauh lebih sakit.**

"**Kau mau kemana?"Siwon meremas bahu Kyuhyun kuat. **

"**Lepaskan aku tuan muda!" dia berbicara sedingin mungkin. Ia harus tetap tegar. Ia harus tetap berada di posisinya. Menjadi seorang yang hobi merengek bukanlah dia. "Aku sungguh akan pergi! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Siwon—ssi" air mata itu runtuh juga di hadapan orang yang paling tak ia inginkan untuk melihat tangisnya.**

"**Kau takkan pernah pergi kemanapun Kyuhyun!"**

"**Lalu? APA MAUMU CHOI? KAU INGIN AKU MEMBERITAHU AYAHMU KALAU AKU DAN KAU MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN AGAR IA MENIKAHKAN KITA?" sungguh—terasa amat perih. Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan kendalinya. **

**PLAAAKKK**

**Suara tamparan keras di wajah Kyuhyun terdengar menggema. Terlihat jelas darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir namja tak berdaya itu. "KAU SUDAH GILA?"**

"**Ya! Aku gila Tuan muda. Aku amat sudah gila!" Kyuhyun menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah isakkan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat lemah terdengar. **

"**Kau—selamanya takkan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi nona Lee Hyuk Jae. Lihat dirimu CHO!" Siwon menarik kasar dagu Kyuhyun—menatap dalam mata itu dengan begitu dingin. Membiarkan begitu saja air mata mengalir deras dari sana. **

"**Kemudian—biarkanlah aku pergi tuan muda! Aku akan mendoakan kalian" lirihnya. **

**Siwon terdiam sebentar. Ia menyeringgai, "Takkan pernah!" ucapnya. **

**Dengan kasar di lumatnya bibir merah milik Kyuhyun. Menyesapnya bergantian. Tubuh itu tak merespon, namun hatinya terus terluka dan di taburi garam di atasnya. Ia membeku, seolah mati namun ia merasakan kehangatan diantara bibirnya saat Siwon memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. **

**Merasakan tak ada tanggapan, Siwon melepas ciumannya. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat di mata hitamnya. "Kenapa kau tak membalas Kyuhyun—ssi? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Bukankah kau menginginkan kita melakukan ini?" suara Siwon terdengar seperti desisan. **

**Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Bukan begini, tuan muda" suaranya bergetar. Takut dan amat sangat pilu.**

**PLAAAKK…**

**Sekali lagi, tangan besar itu memukul wajah manisnya. Lebam, terlihat kebiruan. Kyuhyun masih diam. Ribuan pemikiran berputar di otak jeniusnya. Ia memang harus menyelamatkan dirinya. Orang di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang ia cintai selama ini melainkan MONSTER.**

**Ayolah Cho! **

**Bukankah selama ini ia juga begitu kejam padamu!**

**Tch! Choi Siwon yang kau kenal hanyalah tipuan imajinasi yang kau harapkan. Itu tak pernah ada. Karena Choi Siwon yang selama ini kau kenal sesungguhnya memang MONSTER.**

"**Tch!" kau mendecih. Kemudian seringgai andalanmu yang terlihat meremehkan orang yang begitu kau agungkan selama ini terlihat. Kau usap kasar darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirmu. "Kau begitu OOC, Siwon—ssi. Begitu berharganyakah aku bagimu hingga kau menjadi seperti ini? Kemana sifat gentle yang begitu wanita-wanita itu agungkan darimu?"**

**Kemarahan Siwon memuncak. Sejak kapan peliharaannya berani mengongong padanya?. **

**BUGH…**

**Kyuhyun terjerambab ketika Siwon mendorongnya dengan begitu kasar ke lantai marmer dingin koridor itu. Kyuhyun meringis, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di pergelangan kakinya. "BUNUH AKU CHOI! TUTUPI SKANDAL GILAMU DARI SEMUA ORANG YANG MENGANGGAPMU BEGITU SEMPURNA!" teriak Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon. "Kau—Gay! Atau kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku"**

**Siwon mengeram. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Berhentilah mengataiku, seolah aku yang gay di sini! Kau terlalu berharap Kyuhyun—ssi! Aku—tak pernah mencintaimu!"**

**Di tariknya rambut ikal kecoklatan Kyuhyun kuat. Menyeret namja yang terus meringis tak berdaya itu menuju sebuah ruangan yang selalu tertutup. **

**Gudang—**

**Tempat berdebu yang tak pernah seorangpun memasukinya di kediaman Choi yang terhormat.**

**Di kuncinya pintu ruangan tersebut. Di hempaskannya tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian di tindihnya. "Kau milikku Kyuhyun—ssi, kau selamanya hanya mencintaiku. Kau takkan pernah lepas dariku!" **

**Kyuhyun meludahi wajah Siwon. "Bermimpilah!" ucap Kyuhyun meski tak bisa ia pungkiri hatinya takut. Ia sekarang tengah meludahi orang yang begitu ia hormati. Apakah ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri sekarang?**

"**Dasar NAMJA JALANG!" pekik Siwon tertahan. Dirobeknya kasar pakaian resmi yang tengah di pakai Kyuhyun. Di tamparinya wajah Kyuhyun beberapa kali hingga Kyuhyun lelah untuk memberontak. Di lepasnya tali pinggangnya, seolah mencambuk sang pendosa, ia menyukainya—erangan kesakitan nan perih dari bibir namja yang hanya miliknya. Kau gila Choi Siwon! Apakah ini caramu mencintai seseorang? **

"**Aku bukan Gay! Tapi akan kubuat kau menikmati malam ini!" **

**Kyuhyun tersentak saat dirasakan seluruh pakaiannya tak ada lagi yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan tak berprikemanusiaan, siwon kembali mencambukinya. Dan kemudian menodainya.**

**(SKIP, karena author tidak sanggup)**

**Bryan Trevor Kim**

**Kyuhyun memakai pakaiannya yang terlempar sembarangan arah di gudang kediaman Choi. Kamar berdebu dengan suasana remang tak ia pedulikan. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Ia tak mampu lagi. Tubuhnya sungguh tak bisa di ajak kompromi agar bisa berhenti gemetar takut. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka tak menghalangi langkahnya untuk menjauh dari namja yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.**

**Ia menyeret langkahnya, pergelangan kaki kirinya mungkin terkilir. Lebam di sekejur tubuhnya dan darah yang menghiasi di beberapa tempat di wajahnya membuahkan ringisan perih saat ia memakai pakaiannya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu namun itu tak sesakit hatinya. **

**Bukankah ia baru saja di perkosa?**

**Oleh orang yang begitu ia cintai?**

"**Kyuhyun—ssi" suara itu menginterupsi langkahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia sungguh ketakutan. "Entahlah, menyakitimu serasa menjadi sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan untukku" ujar pria tampan itu. Matanya masih tertutup tapi seringgai jelas terlihat di bibir jokernya.**

**Kyuhyun menepuk pahanya sendiri. "Bergeraklah! Bergeraklah!" batinnya berteriak. Akhirnya saat kakinya yang membeku itu bergerak, ia secepatnya berlari. Keluar dari rumah laknat yang membuatnya begitu menderita.**

**Bryan Trevor Kim**

**Sebuah rumah sakit besar kota Seoul. **

"**Tolong istriku! Kumohon dokter~~, selamatkan dia! Bukankah dirimu dokter terhebat di rumah sakit ini, Dr. Kim? Kumohon!" teriak seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian resmi layaknya orang terhormat. **

**Dokter muda berwajah tampan itu memasang wajah datarnya. Yah—wajahnya memang datar, ia bahkan nyaris tak berekspresi. "Maafkan aku Tuan, namun istri anda tak bisa diselamatkan!"**

"**Aku akan bayar berapapun, kumohon!"**

"**Tidak bisa! Jika anda ingin membantunya, bantulah dia mencapai ajalnya dengan lebih cepat!" ucap sang dokter yang seolah ia tak mengerti betapa berharganya nyawa seseorang. "Menurut teorinya—"**

"**Dr. kim!" seorang namja bermata sipit menghentikan tangan Dr. Kim yang sedang ingin memberikan suntikan mematikan untuk sang pasien. "Dr. Yesung—ssi? Ini pasienku, anda tidak berhak mencampuri pekerjaanku!"**

"**Berhentilah mematuhi Teori yang ada, jikalau Tuhan memang ingin mengambil nyawanya, biarlah ia sendiri yang pergi dengan sendirinya" ucap Dokter bermata sipit bernama Yesung tersebut. "Dr. Kibum—ssi, saya sedang berbicara sebagai senior anda" **

**Kibum—si dokter muda itu terdiam. "Berhentilah menjadi dokter jika kau malah ingin membunuh orang!" pekik suami pasiennya. "AKAN KUTUNTUT KAU!" **

**Kibum tak bersuara, ia menatap sang pasien. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar lagi, kau akan melihatnya, betapa ia menderita karenamu"**

**Tak beberapa lama kemudian, wanita yang tergolek lemah itu mengalami kejang-kejang. Darah menyembur deras dari mulutnya. "Ia tersiksa, karena anda" ucap Kibum dingin.**

"**Berikan aku tekanan!" teriak Yesung panik dan segera memberikan CPR. **

**Tiit… tiit… tiiiiiiiiiiiitt….**

**Kibum tersenyum, bukankan perkiraannya tepat? Bukankah ia teori yang ia pelajari benar adanya?**

"**Yeobo!"**

"**KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!" **

**Bryan Trevor Kim**

**Dengan sangat pelan, namja berwajah tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia terus menatapi aspal seolah langit diatasnya tak lebih indah. Ia sesekali menghela nafas. Ia terkadang muak menjadi seperti apa yang ia sekarang jalani.**

**Dokter?**

**Ia menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Ia memperkirakan apa yang terjadi karena pasien nakalnya yang tak menghiraukan perkataannya. Kemudian ia yang dikatakan sebagai pembunuh.**

**Apakah wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu seolah memberikan keyakinan seseorang bahwa ia bukan manusia melainkan dewa pencabut nyawa.**

**TCH! KONYOL SEKALI! Teriak batinnya.**

**Ia menatap tangannya yang berkali-kali mengoperasi banyak orang dan memberikan nyawa baru untuk orang lain. Ia melirik tas dokternya yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan alat medisnya. "Bukankah ini sudah tak berguna lagi?" gumamnya.**

"**Sepertinya aku memang harus berhenti dari pekerjaanku menjadi seorang dokter" lanjutnya sambil mendesah. Di hempaskannya tas dokternya ke tanah. **

**BUUGHH…**

**Dan seketika itu juga seorang namja tinggi menabrak punggungnya hingga ia dan sang namja itu tersungkur di aspal. "Kau tak punya ma—" hendak rasanya ia memaki dengan suara tinggi. Tapi nada datar terus keluar dari bibir merah indahnya. Manik hitam kelam malamnya tepat menatap dalam ke manik dark brown namja yang tersungkur menghimpit punggungnya. Mata itu kosong.**

"**Hei—kau tak apa-apa?" Kibum—sang namja berwajah tampan mengguncang tubuh orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Tubuh orang itu bergetar kuat dengan ceceran air mata dan darah yang seolah menjadi satu di wajah pucatnya.**

"**JAUHI AKU!" pekik namja itu menjauh darinya. Kibum cepat melihat sekelilingnya, sedikit takut ia menjadi korban aksi pengeroyokan masa yang sering ia lihat di TV. Ia menghela nafas lega. Hanya ada dia dan namja yang terus meringkuk ketakutan ini saja yang ada di sana.**

**Namja itu bangkit, kemudian berlari menjauhinya. Kibum mengambil tas dokternya dan menyusul namja tersebut. Mengikutinya. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu perduli. Hanya saja, bukankah panggilan jiwanya sebagai seorang dokter membantunya untuk menolong namja malang tersebut.**

"**Hei!" Kibum mempercepat langkahnya.**

**BRUUUKKK…**

**Namja itu sukses ia tangkap sebelum jatuh menyentuh tanah. Di perhatikan seksama sang namja. "Aish… merepotkan saja!" gumamnya.**

**Bryan Trevor Kim**

**Apartement yang sederhana namun cukup luas jika ditinggali sendirian. Sang pemilik tampak menikmati kopinya di temani dengan buku tebal. Ia terlihat cukup menikmati paginya ternyata. Meski ada seorang namja asing yang tengah tidur bergelung di tempat tidur queen sizenya.**

"**Ehhmm" namja asing itu tampaknya sudah terjaga. Ia mengerang dan sepertinya belum cukup untuk menyadarkan Kibum bahwa saatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.**

**Dia bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjab lucu dan mengucek matanya imut. Ia meraba wajahnya, dapat dirasakannya perban yang melilit di dahinya. "Dimana aku?" gumamnya menyapu setiap yang ada di sekelilingnya. "YAKK! SIAPA KAU?" teriakan menggema terdengar. Kali ini cukup membuat Kibum tersadar.**

"**Aku?" Kibum menutup bukunya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang amat datar.**

"**Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi yang ku tanyakan?" oceh namja itu.**

"**Berhentilah berteriak sebelum kau dimarahi tetangga sebelah. Aku Kim Kibum" jawab Kibum. "Kau siapa?"**

**Namja itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Cho Kyuhyun"**

"**Tenanglah, aku hanya menolongmu. Aku mantan dokter"Kibum terlihat acuh. Di berikannya semangkuk ramyoun panas pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. "Mantan?"**

"**Ya, karena aku di pecat dua hari yang lalu" ujarnya yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun cekikikan. "Ada yang lucu Kyuhyun—ssi?"**

"**Tentu saja! Aku mengerti mengapa kau di pecat" Kyuhyun menyantap ramyounnya. Tanpa perdulidengan tatapan datar orang yang baru saja ia kenal tersebut. Tapi ia tahu, namja tampan itu orang yang baik. **

"**Kenapa?"**

"**Karena kau—datar" tawa Kyuhyun semakin membahana. Entah kenapa rasanya Kibum menyesal telah menolong namja ini. Apakah ia bermimpi dengan ketidak berdayaan yang dua hari lalu ia lihat?**

"**Apa pekerjaanmu?" Kibum berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.**

"**ASTAGA!" pekik Kyuhyun buru-buru meletakkan ramyounnya yang sudah hampir habis. "Hari ini tuan muda mempunyai banyak schedule, aku harus segera pulang. Terima kasih telah menolongku Kibum—ssi"**

**Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Sedikit bingung dengan tingkah ceria namja ini. "Datanglah 3 hari kemudian!" **

**Kyuhyun mendongak, sekali lagi dark brownnya terperangkap dalam manik hitam kelam milik namja yang baru ia kenal tersebut. "Hmm?"**

"**Kau harus mengganti perbanmu" ucap Kibum.**

"**Aku mengerti! Tapi kurasa aku akan menggantinya bersama dengan dokter lain saja!" terang Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja. "Dan juga mengembalikan pakaianku itu" lirih Kibum. "Huft… itu kaos kesukaanku" gumamnya datar.**

**TBC**

**Cuap cuap author**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari Wind Story *lirik ***

**Ini adalah FF chhapteran yang chap 1 nya aja sudah panjang**

**Special buat eon ciezie kyuhyuk yang pengen banget lihat aku nulis FanFict aku tunggu si kembar nya ASAP eonii :D**

**Dan buat kalian para readers khusus nya WonKyu shipper ini adalah FF pertama saya EunHae_beby077 yang saya persembahkan buat kalian**

**Special love, kiss and hug for my best Friend .. makasi chagie udah bantu :D**

**dan semua nya RnR Please ! selamat membaca**

**oia ada satu pengumuman penting juga, kalo author yang ngarang God cheater sudah HIATUS dan akan comeback tahun depan jadi para jisimaniac silahkan menunggu tahun depan **

**gommawo **


End file.
